1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing advice on personal style, such as using a personal style server on a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication networks, such as Internet, are well known and widely used in commerce. Information is exchanged between two communicating nodes on the network. One model for the exchange of information is the client-server model, also well known in commerce.
According to the client-server model, a client process sends a message including a request to a server process, and the server process responds by providing a service. The server process may also return a message with a response to the client process. Often the client process and server process execute on different computer devices, called hosts, and communicate via a network using one or more protocols for network communications. The term “server” is conventionally used to refer to the process that provides the service, or the host computer on which the process operates. Similarly, the term “client” is conventionally used to refer to the process that makes the request, or the host computer on which the process operates. As used herein, the terms “client” and “server” refer to the processes, rather than the host computers, unless otherwise clear from the context. In addition, the process performed by a server can be broken up to run as multiple processes on multiple hosts (sometimes called tiers) for reasons that include reliability, scalability, and redundancy, but not limited to those reasons.
Various servers for social networking are known, including servers to display personal facts (e.g., Facebook), writings (e.g., blogs) and video clips (e.g., Youtube), among others. However, there are other opportunities for social networking that have not yet been developed.